1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus for cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device, such as a spool, for guiding one or more cables in a different direction and/or for storing cable slack. A spool is often used in combination with a network/equipment rack for managing fiber optic or other communication cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of spools, which are known in the art of cable guidance, organization and storage.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a spool in accordance with the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,155, which is incorporated herein by reference. In FIG. 1, a first rack 1 and a second rack 3 support a plurality of brackets 5 holding ports 9, i.e., patch panels. Connectors on the ends of cables 7 are connected to the ports 9. The cables 7 extend from the ports 9 to spools 11. At the spools 11, the cables 7 are guided around the spool 11 and redirected to another port 9 or into an overhead conduit 13. Excess cable 7 may be wrapped multiple times about one or more spools 11.
FIG. 2 illustrates a spool in accordance with the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,149, which is incorporated herein by reference. In FIG. 2, a network rack 6 (illustrated without ports, connectors or cabling to simplify the drawing) has a first track assembly 12 and a second track assembly 14 supported on opposing sides of the network rack 6. A first spool 16 is engaged within a first track 20 of the first track assembly 12. A second spool 18 is engaged within a second track 22 of the second track assembly 14.
The first spool 16 may be selectively slid up and down within the first track 20 and locked into a desired position by a user, such that the first spool 16 may be positioned at a most desirable position relative to the cables to be accommodated by the first spool 16. Of course, additional spools could be added to the first track assembly 12. Also, the operation of the second spool 18 in the second track assembly 14 would be identical.
FIG. 3 illustrates a spool in accordance with the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,978, which is incorporated herein by reference. In FIG. 3, a network rack 30 supports a plurality of optical or electrical devices 32 with numerous ports to which plural cables would be connected. A plurality of first spools 34 are mounted adjacent to the devices 32. The first spools 34 have an upwardly directed end flange 36. The first spools 34 do not have any downwardly directed end flange. No downwardly directed end flange is present on the first spools 34 because, in use, cables only pass along the top of a spool body of the first spools 34 and there is no need to provide a downwardly directed end flange, which would add cost and occupy additional space in the network rack 30.
At the bottom of the network rack 30, a second spool 38 of a different design is provided. The second spool 38 includes an end flange 40 which extends both upwardly and downwardly from the spool body of the second spool 38. The end flange 40 extends in both directions because cables are intended to be directed across the top and bottom of the second spool 38, such that the extended flange 40 is needed in order to keep the cables on the second spool 38.
FIG. 4 illustrates a spool in accordance with the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,952, which is incorporated herein by reference. In FIG. 4, third spools 42 of a design similar to the first spools 34 of FIG. 3 are employed. The third spools 42 have an upwardly extending end flange 44 to retain cables passing along a top surface of the third spools 42. FIG. 4 also illustrates a fourth spool 46. The fourth spool 46 has a downwardly extending end flange 48 to retain cables passing along a lower surface of the fourth spool 46. In practice, the fourth spool 48 is simply a third spool 42 mounted in an upside down fashion, such that the curved portion of the spool body and the end flange 48 face downwardly.